historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Frederick III, Duke of Lorraine
– 1 February 1283 | predecessor = Alfonso X of Castile | successor = Rudolf I | regent = | reg-type = | succession1 = Metzinist pretender | reign1 = 3 May 1272 – 1 February 1283 | reign-type1 = Pretence | predecessor1 = Alfonso X of CastileAlfonso X become the necessary monarch in Germany, which ends his resigns his claimant rights in 1262. | successor1 = Theobald "I" | succession2 = Duke of Lorraine (Upper Lorraine) | reign2 = – 1 February 1283Frederick III assassinated in Koln by his guards. | reign-type2 = Title held | predecessor2 = Matthias II | successor2 = Theobald II | spouse = Margaret | issue = | house-type = House | house = House of Metz | father = Matthias II, Duke of Lorraine | mother = Gertrude of Dagsburg | birth_date = | birth_place = Lorraine, Holy Roman Empire (now France) | death_date = | death_place = Cologne, Holy Roman Empire | burial_date = | burial_place = Aachen Cathedral (before 1357) Magdeburg Cathedral (after 1357) }} Frederick of Lorraine, sometimes numbered as Frederick (III) ( ; ) (2 March 1239 – 1 February 1283), called "the Bald", was the Duke of Lorraine from 1251 to his assassination in 1283. He was the only son and successor of Matthias II and Catherine of Limburg. Frederick was titular King of Germany and Holy Roman Emperor during the civil war. He was not yet thirteen years of age when his father died, so his mother assumed the regency for a few years. In 1255, he married Margaret, the daughter of King Theobald I of Navarre and Margaret of Bourbon.(FR)Jean-Luc Fray, Villes et bourgs de Lorraine: réseaux urbains et centralité au Moyen Âge, (Presses Universitaires Blaise-Pascal, 2007), 270. Frederick's father-in-law was the Count of Champagne as well, and the marriage of Margaret with Frederick signified the Gallicization of Lorraine and the beginnings of tension between French and German influences which characterises its later history. During Frederick's reign, he fought the bishops of Metz until Pope Clement IV excommunicated him and put his duchy under an interdict. His relationship with Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor become decreased without the years, as well his father's support Conrad succeeded to the imperial throne in 1243. Frederick wanting to become the next ruler of the Holy Roman Empire in 1259. Frederick's claim to the Imperial throne which leads a civil war (1267–1269). The rivalry between the two kings led to little actual combat and after Charles's favorite abdication in the 1282 election of Prince Conrad and the subsequent withdrawal of Alfonso reestablished unity. In 1279 five years after, Frederick's made a comeback in the Holy Roman Empire which Frederick wants the crown himself from Conrad III since civil war. Which little support that his claim, that Ladislaus IV of Hungary called Frederick "A fool that wants the Imperial throne for his own power". The war between Frederick and Conrad III remained will last until four years. Frederick had assassinated in his capital-claimed Köln on 1 February 1283, at aged 43. His body was buried in Aachen Cathedral until in 1357 when Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor ordered Frederick's body back to Magdeburg Cathedral. Early years (1239–1250) Frederick was born to Matthias II, Duke of Lorraine and Catherine of Limburg on 2 March 1239 in the Holy Roman Empire-occupation of Lorraine (now preset France). His father, Matthias was loyal to both Louis IX of France and Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor. At age of eight, Frederick was learned to how teach a bow at early years of the part of his childhood. Matthias support Prince Charles, 1st Earl of York to be on the imperial throne in 1235. Frederick was also nicknamed "Ferry" in his loyal to the Kingdom of France. On 1250, at aged 11, accompanying with his father Matthias to Basel. And both Frederick and his father spend a night or two at an tavern. Duke of Lorraine (1251–1302) Accession as Frederick III Frederick's father Matthias II died on 9 February 1251, Frederick already at age of twelve, succeeded his father as Frederick III. Of course both the Lower and Upper Lorraines reunited as one under the reign of his father. Relationship and duel with Kaiser Conrad III Both Frederick and Charles experienced a rather more inconsistent relationship with each other. Upon granting Frederick loyalage to the Holy Roman Emperor, bonding in a friendship relationship. The relationship between Frederick III and Kaiser Conrad III met with a second crisis. In 1254, a remark by Frederick regarding Charles's rule was interpreted as treason by Albert I, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg. Both Frederick and Conrad III agreed to undergo a duel of honour at outside near Limburg. Yet before the duel, it was interrupted by Charles's brother, Richard, 1st Earl of Cornwall. Richard and Conrad III agreed to banished Frederick which ended the relations between Charles and Frederick III. War against Poland (1254–1258) After returned to the Holy Roman Empire after a few months, both Frederick and Conrad III made peace and was loyal to the Kaiser again. High Duke Bolesław V the Chaste didn't recognized Conrad III as the Holy Roman Emperor, which Bolesław ordered a assassin to assassinated Charles, but failed. After Charles's second assassination attempt failed which Bolesław's realized that he failed to assassinated the Kaiser. Bolesław and Conrad III went to war. The support of Charles were supported by Charles's son, Manfred who was the King of Sicily in 1255. v ordered Frederick to take an army into Poland territory. He agrees, with the Imperial field marshal, Otto III, Margrave of Brandenburg with 400,000 troops and other subjects with the total of almost one-million troops. The Kaiser's brother Henry III, Pope Alexander IV and Béla IV (later turned against Conrad III after 1258) also declared war on Poland. On 1255, Otto's brother, John I, Margrave of Brandenburg defeated Władysław Opolski at the Battle of Miedzyrzecz. Frederick also in the role before the battle. Frederick executed Miesko the Tall at the Battle of Opole on 3 July 1255. Conrad III's abdication the sicilian throne left his younger son, Manfred to the throne. Richard, Earl of Cornwall was given the title, Governor of Sicily after the death of Charles's son, Henry Otto on 1 January 1256. Margrave Otto III of Brandenburg and Conrad III with other subjects was in the role in the Battle of Wleń on 23 March 1257, but Charles's failure to capture Wrocław. With Poland was suffered by Mongol's invasion of Europe by Khan Berke. Both Bolesław V and Conrad III signed a peace treaty in Kraków on 22 September 1258, and peace treaty in Frankfurt on 19 January of the following year. The two peace treaties are signed by Conrad III and it's allies and Bolesław V and it's allies are 250-year peace among each other, plus they also make a alliance treaty and Conrad III declared war on Berke's Golden Horde. Crusade and turning against the Kaiser (1260–1263) Frederick joined Prince Conrad (future Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor)'s crusade against the Mamluk Sultanate and sided with the Crusader states, Conrad and Frederick re-took Jerusalem in June 1260 with the help of German, Latin, and Teutonic knights troops. Aybak, Sultan of Egypt (July 1250 (five days); 1254–1257)'s new sultan, Qutuz was not agreed with the Crusaders. But Prince Conrad stayed in Jerusalem in a few months until September of the same year. The same year, Muhammad I al-Mustansir of the Hafsid Dynasty made peace with Emperor Conrad III. This peace between the Hafsid and the Holy Roman Empire makes Frederick angeried. Frederick defeated two of Mamluk subjects, resulting execution one of them. Charles and Conrad signed the alliance with the Crusader states vassal states, the Principality of Antioch's Prince Bohemond VI the Fair, Latin Empire's fall in 1261; which conquered by the Emperor Michael VIII Palaiologos. Also, Frederick learned that Charles's relationship with Michael VIII is in outstanding. Conrad III and Michael VIII signed a alliance treaty that last until Byzantine fall in 1453.Rossy, pg. 14 Frederick was very very not happy with the Kaiser. The relationship with the Kaiser declining in 1262. Frederick's fought taking the Imperial crown about two years. Conrad (along with Conrad III) made peace with Sultan Baibars in 7 June 1263. Frederick's alliance with French-born English subject Simon de Montfort who was 6th Earl of Leicester who rebelled against Conrad III's half-brother, Henry III who what become the Second Barons' War in 1264. Both Simon and Frederick gather a large army and sent letters to the barons in the Holy Roman Empire and England who wants to rebelled.Second Barons' War and Duke's War of 1264. War against Conrad III (1264–1268) Simon de Montfort raise a army and landed in England in weeks before Frederick in 1264. Frederick landed with 450,000 troops and took Nurnberg and claim at it's capital. But this claim is reacts from Poland to modern day Spain, from Hungary to modern day Russia. Kings Alfonso X of Castile, Alfonso III of Portugal, James I of Aragon, Henry III, and other monarchs doesn't recognise Frederick taking the Imperial throne from Charles. But Simon de Montfort supports Frederick's claim. As Frederick's claim causing other barons supported Frederick's claim to be King of the Romans, but failed. Frederick failed to take Frankfurt from Conrad III. Frederick took München. On 21 June 1264, Charles's army with loyal subjects re-gained Nuremberg, in few months after Frederick took Nuremberg from Charles. While Frederick failed to take Frankfurt, which Charles told Conrad to re-take München on August 1264. Frederick also took Leipzig, Mariendorf and Koln. Conrad, Charles and Otto III, Margrave of Brandenburg defeated Baron Rudolf of Baden at the Battle of Zürch in 1265. Frederick heard the news that Simon de Montfort was killed by Prince Edward (later Edward I) at the Battle of Evesham on 4 August 1265. Prince Conrad (later Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor) took command in the Imperial army on 1 September 1265, and lead their army to attempted took re-take Baden, leading a successful, but lost a lot of men up to 150,000 men. Charles and Conrad heard the news that Simon de Montfort was killed by his brother's loyal men at the Battle of Evesham. Now, Henry and his son, Edward requested Charles for the assistance, which Charles agreed. Henry and Edward took 500,000 men each and travel to Frankfurt. Now in England, Henry III with his son, Edward, later Edward I supporting Charles and land on the shores in Holy Roman Empire. Both Charles and Henry III with Edward meet at the shores, he accepted Henry's support. Both English and Imperial armies rode and re-claim the territories of Leipzig, Mariendorf and Koln with the help of his royal friend, Margrave Otto III and in the name of Kaiser Conrad III. Frederick turns to Charles's rival, Bolesław V the Chaste in Poland to gain the Imperial throne from Charles, which Bolesław refused to do. Prince Conrad wounded and escaped at the Battle of Straßburg on 1266. Charles in response took revenge and captured Baron Ludwig of Leipzing and put to trail of treason. Frederick went round two which failing took Frankfurt and Koln. King Bela helping Charles. Charles defeated Frederick but manage to escaped at the Battle of Limburg in winter of 1267. Frederick and Charles fighting at the Battle of Wurzburg on January 1268, Charles was managed to defeated Frederick for the second time and Frederick was forced to exile on 2 March 1268. Charles forced Frederick into exile, which Frederick was exiled to Poland. Lost war and first exile (1269–1279) Live in Poland and imperial election candidate (1269–1272) After Frederick was forced to exile of treason by Conrad III. King Bolesław V the Chaste invited Frederick into Poland, which Frederick agrees. Frederick depressed at the lost of the civil war. Boleslaw granted Frederick an Międzyrzecz Castle in Poland. In 1270, Frederick sent much letters to other monarchs including, Alexander Nevsky, Prince of Novgorod (1236–52) and Grand Prince of Kiev (1236-52). He lived in Międzyrzecz Castle in Poland until three years later in 1272. Before the election, Otto III, Margrave of Brandenburg died in 1267; which he was a perfect candidate for the imperial throne in 1235; but lost, and since he was make it in 1272, but until his death. The Silesian Piasts Duke Henryk Probus (later Henryk IV Probus) supported Prince Conrad to the throne, as well of the Silesian Paists and Paists. Frederick in the other had a support of Philip III of France, and support of Bolesław V the Chaste. The Prince-electors almost elected Frederick since he was seriously claiming to the imperial throne which caused a civil war, within the Holy Roman Empire from 1264 to 1268. The results was pretty hard between Frederick and Prince Conrad of Nuremberg, at the end of the election, Frederick was only one of the electors; as Conrad gets five elector votes; which he was elected and succeeded Conrad's father, as Conrad III. Upon his defeat, Frederick returned to France of disappointment. Travelling and live in France (1272–1279) Frederick was suffered that he may got turned on by King Bolesław V. He move quickly around the Holy Roman Empire into France where he was greeted by the French and it's king, Philip III of France. Philipp given a manor in Paris and Nantes to Frederick. Both Philip III agreed that Frederick's imperial claim—but will not declared war against Conrad III. On 1275, Duke Henryk Probus (later King Henryk IV) and Frederick have a distrusting rivalry since 1271. Frederick was live in manor in Nantes until January 1279, four years later; when Henryk IV succeeded to the Polish throne as it's first King of Poland (King of the Polish). Comeback in the Holy Roman Empire (1279) Frederick spent a entire year from January to September 1279, when he making a comeback to the Holy Roman Empire. First, Frederick gather a huge army of Germans, Polish, French, and supported of Montfort's son, Guy de Montfort, Count of Nola which Guy took service with Charles of Anjou, serving as his Vicar-General in Tuscany. He distinguished himself at the Battle of Tagliacozzo and was given Nola by Charles of Anjou. With the support of Bolesław V the Chaste of Poland and King Philip IV of France, he landed Châlons with 500,000 troops until September. Frederick's second attempted to take the Imperial crown from Conrad III. War against Conrad III's Imperial crown On February 1280, Frederick lands on the shores in Lauwen with about 750,000 troops. Frederick took Lauwen and took Cologne and claiming it as it capital. Frederick also took, lands that closed to Frankfurt, leaving not siege Basel, Nuremberg, Magdeburg, and Lübeck. Polish's new ruler, Leseck II the Black supporting Frederick. Leszek II the Black's army re-took Wrocław on 1 June 1279. One of the famous German generals, Rudolf I of Habsburg died on 8 June 1279, which marks the one of the mourns of the rest of the Empire. Frederick captured and imprisoned Conrad III's son, Prince Henry (later Henry VII, Holy Roman Emperor) who was fifteen in 1280. Frederick's guards reported that his guards was beat by sword (which wounded Henry) for months until Frederick assassination in 1283. During the spring of 1281, Frederick failed to besieged Frankfurt (which later defeated by Conrad's forces). Frederick's managed to escape, to Cologne. At the Battle of Leipzig, Frederick's son, Henry Otto, Archbishop of Lauwen killed by Ulrich I of Germany. Conrad's army marching to Lauwen and successfully taken on July 14. Conrad III ordered Ulrich I to save Henry from Frederick, but failed. Which turns that Frederick was declared a criminal who turned again Conrad III. March to Frankfurt and assassination (1282–1283) On the winter of 1282, Frederick were ready to take Frankfurt by force. With Henry who was imprisonment in the Koln prison. With the support of Ladislaus IV of Hungary, with the troops of 15,000 troops, he also heard that Conrad's son, Henry who suffered wounds on his capture, escaped with the his own guard in Koln. In response he ordered his guards to get Henry and put him back in prison, which Henry escaped and travelled back to Frankfurt, which makes Frederick agreed. On 27 January of the following year, Frederick heard rumors that he may be rebelled against, which he denies the evidences. With the enough troops to take Frankfurt, at the battle of Frankfurt on 30 January, when Frederick saw Conrad III and his former Prince Henry, which he was still wounded and was slowly recovering. Frederick saw a horrible defeated and failed to take Frankfurt, which he was forced to retreat to Koln. With almost all of his supporters that barons who fall out with Frederick and rejoined the Holy Roman Empire, which no one left, Frederick was silent and was able to speak. At 12:22am, on 1 February, Frederick was in his office, which his "claim Imperial throne", when he was attacked, he was struck with a sword by his own guards, which his guards assassinates him. Frederick at age 43, was assassinated and his son, Theobald II succeeded him as Duke and Lorraine and was claimed "Holy Roman Emperor" and "King of the Romans" while the Holy Roman Empire and it's allies denies his imperial claims. Frederick's body was buried in Aachen Cathedral, until 1356, when Wenceslaus, Holy Roman Emperor ordered that Frederick buried in the Magdeburg Cathedral. Legacy Frederick's legacy ultimately proved enduring, which upon Frederick's death, the House of Metz will slowly not become the "true heirs to the Imperial throne" which last in 1330, when Rudolph, Duke of Lorraine renounced his imperial claim which he will not take the Imperial throne and he will make sure that his successors will not took the throne. Since he support his rival (until 1260s), Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor in the 1235 first imperial election. In the Imperial election of 1272, Frederick was supported by the House of Metz which he was losing, which causing Charles's son, Conrad III succeeded the Imperial throne. His legacy increased during the 1530s, when Schmalkaldic League took against House of Habsburg Emperor Charles V. Frederick's claim to the Imperial throne Frederick's first claim to the Imperial throne when at the end with war with Poland (1254–1255), which Frederick of Lorraine was interesting a crusade against the Mamluk Sultanate. Upon returned from the Crusade, Frederick joined Prince Conrad (future Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor)'s crusade against the Mamluk Sultanate and sided with the Crusader states, Conrad and Frederick re-took Jerusalem in June 1260 with the help of German, Latin, and Teutonic knights troops. Aybak, Sultan of Egypt (July 1250 (five days); 1254–1257)'s new sultan, Qutuz was not agreed with the Crusaders. But Prince Conrad stayed in Jerusalem in a few months until September of the same year. The same year, Muhammad I al-Mustansir of the Hafsid Dynasty made peace with Emperor Charles IV. This peace between the Hafsid and the Holy Roman Empire makes Frederick angeried. Frederick defeated two of Mamluk subjects, resulting execution one of them. Charles and Conrad signed the alliance with the Crusader states vassal states, the Principality of Antioch's Prince Bohemond VI the Fair, Latin Empire's fall in 1261; which conquered by the Emperor Michael VIII Palaiologos. Also, Frederick learned that Charles's relationship with Michael VIII is in outstanding. Charles IV and Michael VIII signed a alliance treaty that last until Byzantine fall in 1453.Rossy, pg. 14 This caused a civil war, known as the Duke's War of 1264 (1264–69), caused his other barons who was turning against Charles IV, joined Frederick. After his defeated in 1269, he went into exile in Poland (1269–1272), and then France (1272–1279). In 1279, Frederick comeback against Conrad III, which he prisoned Conrad's son, Henry; which makes the Prince wounded in the beating, which Henry escaped. Frederick was later defeated for the final time when he failed to march and take Frankfurt in 1282, which leads to his assassination a following year. Notes :1. Frederick was claiming to the Imperial throne during the Duke's War of 1272 against Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor. He is titular King of Germany and Holy Roman Emperor, which he wasn't the true emperor-king of the Holy Roman Empire. Frederick also created Metzinist party which supported his claim. It will contuning to claim until his assassination of 1283. The Metzinists tried to supported Frederick's son, Theobald to follow his father's path but he step down his claim in 1308, during the end of the Metzinist Uprising. Family By his marriage to Margaret, he had the following issue: *Theobald (1263–1312), his successor in Lorraine *Matthias (died 1282), lord of Beauregard *Frederick (died 1299), bishop of Orléans (1297–1299) *Frederick (died c. 1320), lord of Plombiéres, Romont, and Brémoncourt *Gerard (known 1317) *Isabelle (died 1335), married (1287) Louis III, Duke of Lower Bavaria; then Lord Henry of Sully; and then (1306) Count (died 1348) *Catherine, lady of Romont, married (1290) Conrad III (died 1350), count of Fribourg *Agnes, married John II (died 1302), sire of Harcourt References See also * Dukes of Lorraine family tree – 1 February 1283}} Category:Dukes of Lorraine Category:Medieval child rulers Category:People excommunicated by the Roman Catholic Church Category:1239 births Category:1303 deaths